world_of_tanerbraefandomcom_da-20200216-history
Damien Thalmensong
Søn af Alyssa og Biskop Laren Thalmensong. Enebarn, opvokset i den sydøstlige region af Tannerbrae hvor Damien brugte sine unge år blandt noblens børn. Lærte med besvær at læse og skrive, da det altid var kamptræningen der synes sjovest. Kom i lære hos en High Elf ved navn Elohás Vorena, men af uvisse årsager kom det til en tvist mellem Biskop Laren og Elohás Vorena og, elveren blev forvist fra Thalmensongs ejendom. Kom efterfølge i kirkeskolen som 12-årig hvor han lærte dydens sti at kende. Denne vandrede han på de næste mange år gennem kirkeskole, så i lære som præst, men prædiken var ikke noget for Damien og han følte hans dedikation til Sorenn var spildt ved at være præst. I stedet kom blev han væbner hos den nærliggende familie Ryethrasher, under familiens arving Gorann Ryethrasher, som familien Thalmensong længe har været i et symbiotisk forhold med. På hans 18 års navnedag begyndte han, uden sin faders tilladelse, sin træning som Paladin hos Paladin ordenen Steel of Sorenn. Til trods for han ikke klarede sig specielt godt i de skriftlige og åndelige prøver, så satte han adskillige nye rekorder i de fysiske prøver. Han kom i lære under den berømte Leonard Lionclaw sammen med en anden lovende Paladin lærling, en jævnaldrende til Damien Thalmensong ved navn Peradius Goldenoak. I de næste år farede de tre Tannerbrae rundt, på jagt efter ondskab, visdom og forståelse. En efterårsdag blev et helligt relikvie stjålet fra Steel of Sorenn's hovedkvarter og de tre blev sat til at finde skjoldet. Efter et par måneders intens eftersøgning fandt de tre frem til at en gruppe Wizards havde stjålet skjoldet for at nedsmelte det og bruge dets magiske kræfter for dem selv. De tre fik sporet gruppen af wizards til en skummel beværtning ved Tannerbrae's vestkyst. De havde dog ikke mulighed for at overraske tyvene da tre paladin's er svære at overse. Derfor kom det naturligvis til kamp, og de tre paladin's kæmpede bravt. Under kampen bliver Leonard Lionclaw hårdt såret, da de fire erfarne wizards der nu er bakket ind i et hjørne, indser han er den største trussel mod dem. Damien og Peradius får dog nedkæmpet dem, da de alle koncentrer sig om Leonard og undervurderer de to unge paladin's. De stabiliserer Leonard, sikrer relikviet og begiver sig tilbage mod Steel of Sorenn's hovedkvarter. Under Peradius' vagtskifte pakker han relikviet ud og begynder at studere det. Han bliver så betaget af dets skønhed og funktionalitet at han er sikker på det er Sorenn der har bragt det i hans varetægt. Fuld af falske antagelser beslutter hans sig for at forrå Damien, Leonard og hele Steel of Sorenn. Han beslutter sig for at stjæle skjoldet, men bliver konfronteret af Leonard der vågner. Der kommer til kamp og Perdaius giver den sårede Leonard dødsstødet. Damien vågner af tumulten og det kommer også til kamp mellem de to, men med relikviet på armen er Peradius nærmest usårelig og de to kæmper i adskillige timer, i beværtningen, på molen og ved kajen indtil Peradius får skubbet Damien i vandet, der nær drukner. Peradius stikker af, og Damien sværger hævn over tyven, morderen og edsforsageren Peradius. Besejret, forrået og troløs begiver han sig tilbage mod Steel of Sorenn. Da han endelig kommer tilbage til Steel of Sorenn bliver tabet af relikviet samt Leonard Lionclaw's død, skyldt på Damien Thalmensong og bliver han bliver forvist fra ordenen. Det næste stykke tid driver Damien rundt fra by til by, fra beværtning til beværtning, fra småjob til småjob, uden mål. Han begynder at flakke rundt og være sellsword for højest betalende. En aften i en tavern, møder han en dværg, Gorma Silverbeard, hvis klan er blevet udslettet af gruppe særdeles modbydelige cave trolls. Han tilbyder sin hjælp til dværgen, ganske gratis, da dværgen virker som han lidt er i samme båd som Damien, og har mistet alt. Efter at have molestreret disse trolls og begravet dværgens klan, lovpriser dværgen alligevel Sorenn til Damiens store forundring? Hvordan kan en der har mistet alt stadig sætte sin lid til det hellige? Dette leder til mange, lange og ofte fordrukne samtaler mellem dværgen og Damien, og Damien får en ny forståelse for tro og åndelighed.. Inspireret af dværgens tro og standhaftighed, sværger Damien nu fornyet troskab til Sorenn og beslutter sig for han ikke længere er Paladin under Steel of Sorenn, men nu opererer som et direkte instrument af Sorenn selv, by Light of Sorenn. Da de hører rygter om tågen der er på vej over landet og Steel of Sorenn's modvilje til at sende paladin's til området, beslutter de sig for selv at undersøge sagen nærmere. BY THE LIGHT OF SORENN!